It's Been Awhile
by shdgshipper
Summary: PG for some course language in the song. My first songfic ever. Please read, review and enjoy. Flames are very welcome. I'm gonna need something to roast my marshmellows with!


It's Been Awhile  
  
It's been awhile, since I could hold my head up high,   
And it's been awhile, since I first saw you,   
And it's been awhile, since I could stand on my own two feet again,   
And it's been awhile, since I could call you.  
  
Harry sat down on his bed and sighed. His seventh year at Hogwarts was  
approaching fast. He could remember very clearly what had happened the last week of  
school in his sixth year. He and Hermione had had an owful fight. He could remember it  
like it was yesterday.  
  
"Harry, you just don't understand, do you?" Hermione had yelled.  
  
"I do understand. I understand perfectly. But the one thing I don't get is how you  
could do this to me!" he'd retorted.  
  
"Harry, just listen! You haven't given me the chance to explain! We were just--"  
  
"No! I don't want to hear what you were doing! I can't do this!" Harry yelled these  
last words and stormed off. He regretted every word he said.  
  
And everything I can remember,   
Is fucked up as it all may seem,   
The consiquences that I've rendered,   
I stretch myself big on my means.  
  
Hermione Granger lay in her bed and worried. She worried about the new school  
year and she worried about Harry. She wished that she hadn't done what she had. All she  
wanted was for Harry to not be so angry with her. They had had a fight the week before  
school ended. He hadn't let her exlpain herself. Hermione admitted silently, I love him.  
  
Hermione had been sitting in the library, studdying for an upcoming test. Harry's  
worst enemy, Draco Malfoy, was sitting at the next table, without Crabbe and Goyle.  
Hermione had changed so much over the past few years. So much since the first time she'd  
set foot in the school. Draco stood up and walked over to Hermione's table. She stared at  
him as he spoke to her.  
  
"Hermione? I really need to speak to you," he said, staring at the table, "I don't  
hate you. I have feelings for you, Hermione. The teasing was just a cover-up so the others  
wouldn't know. I never meant to hurt you," Before Hermione could say anything, Draco  
had kissed her right on the mouth. That was when Harry walked in. He called her a trator  
and wouldn't let her tell him what had really happened. He didn't talk to her for the rest of  
the week and Hermione had sat with Parvati Patil and her friends on the way home. She  
didn't know what she would do without him when they went back to school.  
  
Well it's been awhile, since I could say I wasn't addicted,   
And it's been awhile, since I could say I loved myself as well,   
And it's been awhile, since I've gone and fucked things up, just like I always do,   
And it's been awhile, but all that shit seems to disappear when I'm with you.  
  
Harry closed his trunk and locked it. He would leave today for Kings Cross train  
station. The new school year at Hogwarts was about to begin. He wasn't ready to speak  
to Hermione. I should have let her explain, he thought. Harry pulled his trunk down the  
stairs of the Dursley house and put it into the trunk of Vernon Dursley's waiting car. They  
drove off in silence. The silence was soon broken by Vernon.  
  
"So who's this Hermione? You talk about her in your sleep," he said.  
  
"She's no one," Harry said back, blushing and obviously lying.  
  
"Don't lie to me, boy. I know she's someone. You wouldn't be saying you love her if she wasn't someone,"  
  
"It's really none of your business. She's someone who goes to Hog-my school. You don't know her and I don't love her. I hate her,"  
  
"Harry, you need to be honest; with me and yourself. I know you're lying to me,"  
"Just come off it, Uncle Dursley. We had a fight last year and we haven't spoken  
since," The rest of the ride was silent.  
  
And everything I can remember,   
Is fucked up as it al may seem,   
The consiquences that I've rendered,   
I've gone and fucked things up again.  
  
Hermione walked cautiously through the barrier and looked over the crowds.  
She'd seen Vernon walking back to his car so she knew that Harry was already here. She  
spotted Parvati and yelled to her. Parvati and her twin, Padma, walked over and greeted  
her. They walked to a train compartment together.  
  
"What's with you Herms? I know somethings wrong. I'm in Divination, remember?" Parvati said, when they were seated.  
  
"Oh, nothing. I was just thinking abou tlast year," Hermione sighed.  
  
"Oh geez, you're still not talking to Harry are you?" Padma asked.  
  
"No. We haven't spoken since last year. I'm really torn,"  
  
"Well, I'll tell you what; I'll go to his compartment. I saw it on the way here. You  
know he misses you too? I saw it in his eyes when we passed," Parvati said, nudging  
Hermione.  
  
"Oh, alright. Don't make a fool of either one of us, though. I dont want to seem  
despirate," Hermione gave in, "I'll wait here with Lavender, she's still asleep and if she  
wakes up while we're gone she'll freak,"  
  
Parvati and Padma got up and slid the door of the compartment shut behind them.  
They came back two seconds later with stunned looks on their faces.  
  
"Hermione, come quick! You gotta see this," Padma said, dragging Hermione out  
the sliding door.  
  
Why must I feel this way,   
Just make this go away,   
Just one more peaceful day.  
  
Harry had opened the compartment door to the face of Draco Malfoy. He had  
dispised him since the first time he set eyes on him, and now he had stolen his true love,  
Hermione. There, I admitted it. I love Hermione. I love her and he stole her, he thought.  
  
"What do you want? Do you want to steal Ron too?" Harry snapped.  
  
"I really need to speak with you, Harry. I don't want to steal anything. I just want  
to explain," he said. Hary stepped into the hall reluctantly.  
  
"I want to explain about what happened last year," Draco said, strangely calm.  
  
"I know what happened. You kissed the only girl I'll ever love," Harry said quietly,  
so only Draco could hear (so he thought).  
  
"That's not it! It's my fault. I was sitting at the next table and I saw her. I liked her  
too, at the time. I told her so and I kissed her. I kissed her before she could answer me. She  
doesn't even like me!" Harry just stood there, feeling very stupid.  
  
"You mean, I yelled at Hermione, and told her I hated her for no god damn  
reason?" he said, sliding down a wall to a sitting position.  
  
It's been awhile, since I could look at myself straight,   
And it's been awhile, since I said I'm sorry,   
And it's been awhile, since I saw the way the candles light your face,   
It's been awhile, but I can still remember just the way you taste.  
  
Hermione stood there in between Parvati, Padma, and Lavender, who had been  
woken up by the yelling. She stood there and stared at the two yelling at eachother over  
her! Of all people! When Harry slid down the wall, Parvati gave a slight cough, as if  
trying to get Harry's attention and Padma gave Hermione a slight nudge in his direction.  
  
"Hermione..." Harry began, as Hermione kneeled down in front of him, "I..."  
  
Hermione put her finger to his lips. "Ssshh," she said softly, and kissed him tenderly. What am I doing? she thought, I'm actually kissing him! She pulled away and embraced him in a hug, mouthing a thank you to a smiling Draco as he backed away. She listened to the music that floated from the compartment across from Harry's. Everyone out in the hall clapped and cheered. Hermione was almost unaware of them as she looked into Harry  
Potter's eyes. Everything was alright now.  
  
And everything I can remember,   
Is fucked up as it all may seem, to be,   
I know it's me,   
I cannot blame this on my father,   
He did the best he could for me.  
  
Harry was stunned. Hermione had heard the whole thing. She'd even heard him  
say that he loved her. Hermione picked Harry up and he suddenly felt very relieved. He  
knew that Hermione loved him and they weren't fighting anymore. That was all that  
mattered then; that and the train was slowing to a stop at Hogsmeade Station. The last  
year of Hogwarts was beginning.  
  
"I'm sorry," he whispered into her shoulder.  
  
"Me too, Harry. Me too," she whispered back.  
  
It's been awhile, since I could hold my head up high,   
It's been awhile since I said I'm sorry.  
  
  
  
Teehee. Review 12 times, K? I really need to know if you like it, cause it was my first  
songfic!!! Luv yas, Macbeth 


End file.
